It's Slow Starting Out
by shuramiyaki
Summary: A nice, calm autumn evening, and the perfect opportunity for a tentative pair to continue their awkward courtship.


A cool refreshing breeze blew across the autumnal gardens, sweeping up a few leaves to send them dancing into the air. Down the paved walkway they danced, flitting about in the air like twirling birds until their short lives were ended, falling down to the ground right at the boots of a certain bishop as the fickle wind ceased.

Enrico stood in the middle of the pathway, staring aimlessly up into the orange, cloud-covered sky through the golden-red trees. This garden was nothing special, in reality it paled in comparison to the many others he had been to in his travels. It was just a small, inconspicuous park, who's only interesting feature was a wooden bridge overlooking a calmly running stream. The old, dabbled concrete path was cracked with weeds growing out of its crevices, thriving in face of the measly deal they had been dealt. The path was for the most part straight and uninteresting, bordered by nothing more than a thick wall of tress and shrubbery, showing hints of the fields that were beyond. From what it appeared, the only true gap in the thick golden vegetation was at the bridge, and was exactly where Enrico was headed. Only hints of the soothing ember sunset could be seen through the yellow leaves, so any rational person would choose the only area with a view to admire it.

Crisp clunks of leather boots from Enrico's steps against the old, weathered wood were like a steady percussion against the whispering breeze, and a clear, solid sound which helped ground and relax the man as he leaned upon the railing. With casual ease he plucked a cigarette from his pocket and lit it with a single flick of his silver, engraved lighter. His eyes locked onto the scene in front of him as he sucked in the intoxicating flavor.

Waves of browns, golds and dying greens swayed in perfect continuous unison in the autumn breeze, and when the clouds moved away from the sun, were set ablaze in it's dying light.

For a while Enrico stayed in his spot, his form perfectly still except for his glimmering lengths of hair and the trail of smoke from his lips blowing in the breeze. The absolute calm of his surroundings lulled him into another state of mind, his eyelids drooping as he let his body droop onto the railing and depend fully on its support. The cigarette balanced between his lips became like a part of his body as it was incorporated into his normal breathing rhythm, no extra effort of though put into the slow intakes and exhales of smoke.

After what seemed like hours, solid, clunking footsteps that were far too heavy to be his own shook Enrico from his numb stupor.

"Ngh! Huh? Anderson?" Enrico jolted up at the hulking man's presence. "How the hell did you know-?"

"Ah joos' did." Anderson beamed, awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck. "Ah 'ave ae knack fer findin' ye, wherever ye aur."

"Hmf, to anyone else that would sound offsetting and a cause for worry." Relaxing, Enrico went back to his previous position and continued to watch the sunset.

"Aye, boot ye ken meh better than tha'." Leaning down with a soft groan, Anderson mimicked Enrico and settled close to his side.

Enrico glanced over at the man so close to him. "Indeed I do." Looking back at the horizon, he let out a steady stream of smoke that twisted into the air. "So what brings you out here?"

"Ah cuid ask th' same as ye." Anderson's smile faded when he saw Enrico engaging in the unpleasant habit.

"Taking a break from it all, I do find constant travel rather taxing." With another disinterested glance he took notice of Anderson's disapproving expression. "So I came here to enjoy some leisure."

"Can ye dae tha' witoot suckin' en poison?"

"Anderson I am quite pleased with the world at the moment do not ruin that."

"Ye ken Ah dinnae want ye smoking those awful things, ye'll git sick."

"I can make my own decisions and am perfectly aware of their consequences, do not lecture me."

Anderson sighed in defeat. "Ah joos' worry, Ah want ye tae beh aroond fer as long as possible, tha's all….".

The mournful sadness in Anderson's voice took Enrico aback. That tone was one that was never used when he was the subject of the conversation. Taking a final glance at Anderson's despondent, slumped form, he rolled his eyes and plucked the cigarette from his mouth and let it fall to the ground, grinding it into the wooden boards with the heel of his shoe.

"Ch, there, are you happy now?"

Anderson looked astonished. "Aye boot-"

"But what? You were ruining the atmosphere, that's all."

"Aye, o' course."

Enrico's watchful eyes did not overlook the small smile creeping onto Anderson's features.

"If you're thinking it was for any other reason then you are sorely mistaken."

"Ef ye insist."

"I do."

Anderson chuckled. "Then Ah'll take yer word fer et."

"Good."

It fell silent once more and the two men stood there side-by-side, enjoying the horizon.

It was not talk, but air that disturbed the frozen scene as a sudden gust of cool autumn air decided to batter against Enrico, chilling his skin and making him duck into himself with hisses of displeasure. It was then that Enrico found himself being warmed by arms that were not his own, and a solid bulky body pressing against him. Anderson held the cold man to him tightly, rubbing up and down the side of his Italian prince in long, smooth strokes.

"Mmm." Enrico hummed from the warmth now seeping into him, and in a moment of softness, cuddled closer into the folds of Anderson's cassock. Now it was perfect.

The sun was finally beginning to fade behind the horizon, and the two intertwined men watched the last few seconds of its glowing light before disappearing beneath the horizon. The fire left the field and the golden hue faded from the trees, letting the brightness of the stars take their place for the night.

The sunset was over, Anderson had found Enrico, and there was no longer any reason for them to stay, but they did, seemingly stuck together and unwilling to let go.

"Tha' was luvley."

"Si."

Enrico felt the chest he was rested against rise and fall. "Enrico? Dae ye want tae gae?" Anderson's voice was a reluctant whisper, and held his partner to him closely.

"Where? I do not find the idea of being cooped up in a hotel room very ideal at the moment. And there's not much to do in this town."

""Ave ye eaten?"

"Excusi?"

"Dinner, 'ave ye had et?"

Enrico looked up to meet Anderson's questioning look. "No, as a matter of fact I haven't. Why?"

Shuffling in place, Anderson cleared his throat before speaking. "Ah, Ah can take ye oot soomwhere ef ye'd loch, Ah'm sure there's ae place open."

"Are you, asking me out to dinner?"

A deep red blush swept across Anderson's features and he stammered. "A-Aye, Ah, Ah suppose Ah am."

"Oh? Well now." Enrico straightened up with a chuckle and took Anderson's hand in his. "My, my, what initiative, and admirable trait." With a skip backwards Enrico began his way back down the trail, tugging a flustered Anderson with him. "Did you have any place in mind?"

"Nae, Ah 'aven't had mooch time tae look around Ahh!" Anderson stumbled forward as his foot struck an up-raised crack in the pavement. "Coorie doon, ye're going tae make meh fall all over th' place."

"Hah! Then I am skilled indeed to make a ferocious warrior as yourself lose his balance so easily."

"Heh, ye act loch this skill o' yers es ae new thing. Ye've always had et."

"And I always will, now come along Anderson."

Laughing, he allowed himself to be pulled along by the smaller man holding his invisible leash, until he was tugged surprisingly hard and made to heel by Enrico's side. Before he could inquire as to what his companion wanted, he felt the smooth, firm digits of Enrico's fingers lacing within his own.

"Enrico?"

"We will have to let go at the entrance of course, but for the moment, I think this is acceptable." Enrico's lips curved into a pleasant smirk as he squeezed Anderson hand.

"Et's very acceptable."

With a warm smile on his face, Anderson let Enrico take the first steps forward before following suit, and the two walked hand in hand down the garden path as the cool night air surrounded them.


End file.
